


ENDOSKELETON_FILE - HAND AND FOREARM

by luckyraeve



Series: Winter Cyborgs AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Body Horror, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Fanart, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter cyborgs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve
Summary: R & D drawings of cyborg internal systems





	ENDOSKELETON_FILE - HAND AND FOREARM

**Author's Note:**

> [view @ tumblr](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166759930647) (best for mobile viewing) OR [view @ deviant art](https://luckyraeve.deviantart.com/art/WC-Endoskeleton-Hand-and-Forearm-592289194)
> 
> *appears on your doorstep* yes hello have you thought about synthetic muscles and cyborg finger beans today?!!

[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166759930647)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166759930647)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166759930647)   


***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****


End file.
